


Протянуть руку

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Nogitsune
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: Стайлз знает разницу между галлюцинацией и реальностью. Он досконально изучил её, буквально каждую мелочь, потому что если бы он этого не сделал, то сошёл с ума. Снова.Поэтому он знает, онзнаетбез тени сомнения, что Дерек Хейл на самом деле не находится с ним в его спальне.Но ему всё равно.





	Протянуть руку

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reaching Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821190) by [alocalband](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alocalband/pseuds/alocalband). 



Стайлз знает разницу между галлюцинацией и реальностью. Он досконально изучил её, буквально каждую мелочь, потому что если бы он этого не сделал, то сошёл с ума. Снова.

Поэтому он знает, он _знает_ без тени сомнения, что Дерек Хейл на самом деле не находится с ним в его спальне.

Но ему всё равно.

— Это на тебя не похоже, — серьёзно говорит Дерек. Он сидит на краю кровати Стайлза, уперевшись локтями в колени, руки сложены вместе под щетинистым подбородком. Он выглядит прочным и настоящим и как олицетворение вздоха облегчения, который Стайлз удерживал в себе так долго.

Стайлз пожимает плечами и продолжает лениво кататься взад-вперёд на своём стуле. Он не может слишком долго смотреть на Дерека, иначе он почувствует знакомую тягу придвинуться ближе, броситься к нему и искать своего рода физический комфорт, которого он не получит, и лишь наполовину потому, что Дерека тут на самом деле нет.

Потому что, очевидно, даже в его фантазии Дерек не ответил бы взаимностью на такого рода привязанность. И настоящий он определённо этого бы не сделал.

— Ты кто теперь, мой психиатр? Иногда фантазии могут быть полезны.

— Ты используешь воображаемого друга как защитный механизм. Да, звучит очень полезно, Стайлз.

— И ты думаешь, сказать _настоящему_ тебе было бы лучше? — насмешливо фыркает Стайлз и берёт бейсбольную биту из своего беспорядка на столе, чтобы начать подкидывать её в воздух. Раньше было так, что если он не занимал свои руки хоть чем-то, то тогда вся остальная часть тела тоже начинала беспокойно двигаться. Теперь он волнуется о том, что его руки просто найдут себе занятие самостоятельно, и ему явно не понравится их выбор.

Прошло несколько месяцев, но память о Ногицунэ всё ещё крепко держится за него, что бы он там ни говорил отцу и Скотту.

— Не повредило бы, — тщетно предлагает Дерек.

— Ага. Могло бы, — бормочет в ответ Стайлз.

Дерек не перестаёт уговаривать Стайлза поговорить с кем-то, кто на самом деле существует, что, вероятно, означает, что на каком-то уровне Стайлз знает, что ему стоит это сделать. Но и Дерек не перестаёт появляться. Постоянное утешительное присутствие, когда Стайлз остаётся один и ему необходимо не чувствовать себя таким... _одиноким_.

Он не хочет говорить об этом, но просто иметь кого-то рядом, с кем он на самом деле _мог_ бы поговорить, бесконечно обнадёживает. Поддерживает даже. Возможно, жизненно необходимо.

— Не думал, что ты найдёшь утешение в галлюцинации после всего, что произошло, — говорит Дерек как-то ночью, сидя на полу, прислонившись спиной к кровати, на которой лежит Стайлз в безуспешных попытках уснуть.

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— Я знаю, что тебя на самом деле нет здесь. И до тех пор, пока я знаю...

— Это неведение.

Стайлз кивает.

— Это неведение.

На какое-то время возникает тишина, а затем шорох, когда Дерек наклоняется вперёд, чтобы снять куртку и бросить её на стул.

— Мне всегда нравилась эта куртка, — сообщает ему Стайлз, смотря на неё в темноте.

— Объясняет, почему я всегда в ней.

— Тебе она тоже нравится, не ври.

— Настоящему мне? Да, полагаю, что так. Хотя он давненько её не надевал.

— Думаю, она всё-таки пала смертью храбрых несколько месяцев назад. Один неуловимый удар причиняет слишком большой ущерб.

— Вот что не говорят нам о подвигах. Они действительно проделывают брешь в вашем гардеробе.

Но иногда Стайлз забывается. Иногда он протягивает руку к Дереку и едва успевает остановить себя, прежде чем коснуться его.

Дерек просто поднимает бровь, сидя на пассажирском сидении припаркованного джипа, пока рука Стайлза всё ещё парит в воздухе на полпути между ними. Стайлз прочищает горло и исправляет курс, пытаясь сделать вид, словно всё это время он собирался потянуться к коробке передач.

Дерек закатывает глаза.

— Ловко.

— Заткнись.

— Учитывая, что меня бы здесь не было, если бы ты этого не хотел, ты очень... осторожен с собой, когда я рядом. Даже больше, чем если бы это был настоящий я.

— Даже _больше_? Это вряд ли.

— Ты знаешь, что я не реален, но тебе не нравится получать доказательства этого.

— Это не...

— Мне кажется, ты бы хотел этого. Если бы я _на самом деле_ был здесь? Ты бы поговорил со мной.

Стайлз хмурится и долгое время упирается взглядом в руль. Наконец он заводит машину и агрессивно переключает передачу, чтобы выехать с парковки.

— Ты так сильно хочешь, чтобы я поговорил? Ладно. Я поговорю.

Так он и поступает.

Поначалу это неестественно. И как-то невероятно неловко, несмотря на то, что Стайлз разговаривает сам с собой. Но он говорит, а Дерек слушает, и медленно, день за днём, Стайлз начинает чувствовать себя как прежде.

— Отлично выглядишь, чувак, — говорит ему Скотт с небольшой улыбкой облегчения на лице, которая означает, что он переживал, но не хотел ничего говорить.

Стайлз проводит рукой по волосам и поправляет лямку рюкзака на плече.

— Я выгляжу так же, как и всегда, приятель.

— Ага, — говорит Скотт, его улыбка становится шире. — Именно так, — он обхватывает Стайлза рукой и крепко притягивает к себе, когда они входят в коридор школы, чтобы начать их последний семестр.

Но Дерек не перестаёт появляться. У Стайлза складывается ощущение, что он бы перестал, если бы Стайлз этого захотел, и это становится всё более и более очевидным, ведь Стайлз не нуждается в нём больше.

Ему необходим был Дерек прежде. А теперь... Ему просто этого хочется.

Его сбивает с толку собственное признание, хотя, вероятно, он должен был заметить это раньше.

Особенно когда Дерек наконец задаёт очевидный вопрос одной ночью, когда Стайлз близок ко сну как никогда прежде в положенное время. Свет погашен, он устало моргает в кровати, смотря на профиль Дерека, освещённый луной.

— Почему я? — спрашивает Дерек, не поворачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на него. На нём надеты всё те же узкие джинсы, всё та же куртка, которая в реальности наверняка уже была выброшена давным-давно, всё та же выцветшая хенли, которая всегда выглядит такой мягкой, что Стайлз едва ли может смотреть на неё, не испытывая соблазна прикоснуться, потянуться к ней…

Стайлз тяжело сглатывает, его язык словно налился свинцом.

— Я не знаю, — шепчет он. Вести этот разговор на другой громкости, нежели шёпотом, было бы непосильной задачей. 

— Лгать оборотням не самая умная затея.

— Я не лгу оборотням, я лгу себе.

— Но всё же лжёшь.

— Я… пытаюсь разобраться.

Дерек поворачивается лицом к Стайлзу, прислонившись плечом к оконной раме и скрестив руки на широкой груди, и снова спрашивает:

— Почему я, Стайлз?

Стайлз закрывает глаза. Воспоминание о последней встрече с настоящим Дереком Хейлом снова начинает прокручиваться у него в голове, словно заевшая песня. Крошечная улыбка Дерека, едва заметная, но словно удар в живот. Как близок Стайлз был к тому, чтобы сократить дистанцию между ними в порыве полнейшего отчаяния. Та тень под глазами Дерека, которая говорила, что он хотел того же, но никогда бы себе не позволил.

— С тобой безопасно, — наконец признаётся Стайлз. — Благодаря тебе я чувствую себя в безопасности. И… собой.

— Позвони ему, — твёрдо говорит Дерек.

Когда Стайлз открывает глаза, Дерека больше тут нет.

Стайлзу требуется пара недель, чтобы набраться храбрости для того, чтобы просто рассмотреть этот вариант. И попутно он становится всё более раздражённым, нервным и маниакальным до такой степени, что его отец прячет кофеварку, а Скотт снова начинает обращать на него плохо скрываемые обеспокоенные взгляды.

Большой палец Стайлза зависает над контактной информацией Дерека на его телефоне каждую ночь, но разрыв кажется слишком большим, чтобы преодолеть его спустя всё это время. И что бы он вообще сказал? Дерек покинул этот город несколько месяцев назад, как только ногицунэ потерпел поражение, и даже не думал поддерживать связь с кем-либо из них с тех пор.

Не то чтобы Стайлз винит его. В том случае, если у него получится выбраться из этой адской бездны, он, наверное, оборвёт как можно больше связей, чтобы его никогда случайно не засосало обратно в её страдания и драму. А у Дерека в сто раз больше причин, чем у Стайлза, чтобы поступить абсолютно так же.

Поэтому он не звонит. И не оплакивает потерю воображаемой версии определённого оборотня-альфы, которая больше не появляется, потому что иначе это было бы совсем печально.

Он заканчивает школу вторым в классе по успеваемости. Он подыскивает колледж как можно дальше от всего этого дерьма.

В ночь перед отъездом, когда его сумки упакованы, а бак джипа полон, готовый отправиться на рассвете, Стайлз впервые за долгое время позволяет бессоннице добраться до него.

Кошмары никуда не пропали, но в последнее время он не позволял им удерживать себя в сознании. Сегодня, однако, дело не в кошмарах. А в том, что Дерек сидит на стуле Стайлза и наблюдает за ним с того самого момента, как Стайлз повернулся в постели и сонно моргнул в ту сторону.

Он думал, что покончил с этим. Но, может быть, его подсознание устало ждать, пока он наберётся мужества и выяснит, возможно ли это в реальной жизни. 

— Просто не смог держаться подальше, да? — устало шутит он.

Выражение лица Дерека сдержанное, настороженное, но в то же время мягкое по краям. На нём не надета куртка.

— Проезжал мимо и услышал, что ты уезжаешь завтра.

— Что есть, то есть, большой парень. Хочешь поехать со мной? Не то чтобы у тебя есть выбор, похоже.

— Оу?

— Ну. Учитывая, что ты… — Стайлз неопределённо машет рукой у своей головы. 

— Верно, — кивает Дерек, но его брови нахмурены в замешательстве, разговаривая на безмолвном языке, который Стайлз каким-то образом научился переводить словно целую жизнь назад.

Стайлз прищуривает глаза:

— Погоди. — Он садится в кровати, его сердцебиение ускоряется, дыхание становится всё более быстрым и поверхностным. — На тебе нет куртки.

Дерек озадаченно хмурится.

— Я оставил её в машине.

— Чёрт подери, ты здесь.

Дерек снова кивает, медленно и растерянно.

— Как я и сказал, просто проезжал мимо. Услышал, что ты собираешься уезжать. И я подумал…

— О чём?

Дерек пожимает плечами как будто бы небрежно, но Стайлз видит его насквозь.

— Пока нигде не удалось обосноваться. Я подумал, что тебе, возможно, нужна компания.

Прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как улыбка, такая искренняя и неожиданная, украсила черты лица Стайлза. Он пытается сдержать её, но знает, что у него совсем не получается. 

— Компания звучит очень… неплохо.

— Неплохо? — Дерек поднимает бровь.

— Интересно.

— Скорее, непродуманно. Но. Я всё равно тут.

— Ты тут. — И, ого, Стайлз и правда не может перестать улыбаться. Это что-то новенькое.

Но это нормально, потому что Дерек тоже слегка улыбается, поднимаясь со стула. Его джинсы не такие узкие, какими Стайлз их всегда представляет. Они выглядят более удобными, и Стайлзу кажется, что такими они нравятся ему даже больше.

Дерек подходит к его кровати, кладет руку на плечо Стайлза и один раз сжимает его.

— Похоже, ты неплохо справляешься.

— Как и ты. — И это правда, понимает он. Отсутствие необходимости постоянно сражаться за свою жизнь сотворило с Дереком чудеса. В его глазах появилась искра, которая подозрительно напоминает _надежду_. 

Это очаровательно, и Стайлз даже не думал, что когда-либо увидит подобное. Дерек слегка наклоняет голову.

— Спасибо. Для этого потребовалось… много работы. — Он перехватывает взгляд Стайлза и задерживается на нём намного дольше, чем Стайлз мог бы обосновать. — Итак? Уезжаешь утром? Я с тобой.

— Звучит как план.

Дерек поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Стайлз колеблется достаточно, чтобы понять, что он просто идиот, прежде чем чуть не приземлиться лицом на пол, в спешке выбираясь из кровати и бросаясь за Дереком.

— Погоди, погоди, _Дерек_.

Дерек поворачивается как раз в тот момент, когда Стайлз добирается до него. Они почти одного роста, но Стайлз постоянно забывает об этом, пока они не стоят в нескольких дюймах друг от друга.

Ему хочется стоять ещё ближе.

Ему _хочется_ …

— Я скучал по тебе, — говорит он. Это похоже на большее признание, чем эти слова сами по себе. Словно он говорит именно то, с чем так долго пытался смириться сам. Благодаря Дереку он чувствует себя в безопасности. Собой. И Стайлз так сильно _по нему скучал_ , что у него даже нет слов, чтобы это описать. Как будто всё это время ему недоставало чёртовой конечности.

Дерек смотрит на него, его обычно настороженные черты становятся мягкими от той уязвимости, которую Стайлз не видел с тех пор, как с его губ сорвалось слово «выродок», когда он стоял в промокшем спортивном костюме за пределами бассейна старшей школы.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Стайлз, — наконец отвечает он, тихо и хрипло, как будто он тоже признаётся в чём-то намного большем. Словно эти четыре маленьких слова можно так легко поменять на три другие маленькие слова.

Стайлз не знает, кто двигается первым. Только то, что их губы соприкасаются в быстром и мягком поцелуе, тихо переходящим в сильные и крепкие объятия, их руки надёжно обхватывают друг друга. Это чувствуется прочным и _настоящим_ , и Стайлз больше не боится протянуть руку, чтобы подтвердить это.


End file.
